roblox_support_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Love Letter to JJ
This ticket features ROBLOX Support agents Danielle and JJ. __TOC__ Cole Peterson, Feb 15 00:01: Before I get to my problem, I'd like this message to be forwarded to JJ at Customer Support, he's my favorite! <3 Since it was just Valentine's Day, I need to send him a love letter, and also talk about a problem I am having with ROBLOX. I'll say my love letter under the problme I am having so that you can answer it and also read the love letter without being too distracted, okay? First of all, the problem I am having is taht I can't load textures in any roblox games. I try to play a Roblox game, but the decals and textures don't load, and all I see are either grey meshes or just the blocks' colors on everything, please help me, I can't enjoy half the games I play if this is happening. I have restarted my computer and reinstalled roblox (this also means I have restarted roblox). not that it matters or anything, but I use google chrome and an awesome windows 8 PC with great specs on it and stuff (if you don't already have windows 8, get it). I know JJ can help me fix this problem, 'cause he's the best <3 so please send this to JJ, thanks ----PS Okay, here's my love letter: JJ, you're the best one on ROBLOX Support, you're my hero, you're my true love, and I want to marry you, but I know you might already be married or have a girlfriend, so this might be awkward, but forget about that right now because I love you so much because you have answered all of my questtions before and you will continue to for the rest of time because that's what ROBLOX support agents like you do best, isn't it? JJ, you either always tell me the solutions to the problem I have, or you tell me way too much information about the problem I don't have, which really is a learning experience for me about computers because you're a genius and i really want to kiss you so badly and yeah, hi JJ, bye JJ. That's the end of the love letter to JJ. Hope this is sent to JJ. Thanks, JJ. Danielle, Feb 16 15:20: Hi Cole, Thank you for contacting us about your technical issue. We're glad to hear that our support staff has been able to help you in the past. In order to solve your problem, please read through all the information below and try all of the suggested steps. Report any issues or error messages that you have. Be as detailed as possible and follow all of the instructions so that we can assist you further. - Problem - Graphics card and/or software on user’s computer is not appropriate for Roblox - Common issues that indicate a graphics problem - - Roblox crashes during game play and reports a graphics error - The user is not able to play any game, in either solo or online mode - Receiving Message: “Graphics failed to initialize” - Roblox writing is weird and looks like it's in another language - Why it can Happen - - Computer does not have the latest version of DirectX (Roblox requires DX9 or later) - Graphics card does not have the latest drivers - Graphics card is not supported by Roblox (rarely the case) - User has changed Roblox graphics settings - What to Do - Try the following, one step at a time. After each step, see if the problem is still there. If it is, keep going. 1. Reset Roblox Graphics This is only appropriate if you can actually start Roblox without crashing 1. Open Roblox Studio 2. Open the Tools menu, and click on Settings 3. Click OK to proceed 4. Click the "Reset All Settings" button 2. Upgrade Your Graphics Card Driver Follow the instructions provided here to do so: http://www.roblox.com/drivers/ 3. Upgrade DirectX If you don’t have the latest version of DirectX, then you can try upgrading directly. First, if you have Windows XP, update to Service Pack 2 or later. This is a good idea anyway. If you still don’t have DirectX 9 or later, update that from the website:http://support.microsoft.com/kb/179113 Your DirectX will need to be DX9 or higher, otherwise you will receive the outdated graphic card error on ROBLOX. If you are unable to update DirectX for any reason, you can optionally switch OpenGL mode. To do this: 1. Open the ROBLOX Studio 2. Go to Tools > Settings... 3. Open the "Rendering" tab 4. In the "General" area, change the graphicsMode to "OpenGL" 5. Hit "Close" and restart the Studio OpenGL is not actively supported on ROBLOX, which primarily runs on DirectX. Thus the gaming experience will likely be reduced by lower visuals and slower graphics, and should only be treated as a temporary fix until you can troubleshoot and repair your DirectX. Thank you, Danielle Customer Service ROBLOX Cole Peterson, Feb 17 11:56: "- Problem - Graphics card and/or software on user's computer is not appropriate for Roblox - Common issues that indicate a graphics problem - - Roblox crashes during game play and reports a graphics error - The user is not able to play any game, in either solo or online mode - Receiving Message: "Graphics failed to initialize" - Roblox writing is weird and looks like it's in another language" No no no no no no no o I don't have those problems. where did yu get those from? All thats happening is that textures dont appear in games i enter. they appear in roblox studio though so i dont know what s going on. I am not on a Windows XP, I am on a Windows 2000 computier. I have a Nvidia Gtx Geforce 560 for a graphics card. Does JJ still work at ROBLOX support? JJ, Feb 17 12:19: Hi Cole, Danielle sent me your ticket. Thank you for the nice letter and I'm really glad I was able to help you out in the past. :) I just want to confirm that you are indeed running the Windows 2000 Operating System? If so, that's a very old Operating System that we no longer support. We're currently updating our support information to reflect this. I know that you're not specifically having those problems in the previous solution, but often issues with item visuals and textures on your screen, could be the result of a graphics problem. Please double check your operating system and also make sure you go through the solution previously provided to ensure your drivers and versions of direct X are up to date. If you're still having an issue, a screenshot showing the difference between Studio and in Game textures could help us to resolve this. Thanks! JJ Customer Service ROBLOX JJ, Feb 19 11:29: Hello Cole, This ticket has been closed as we have received no further response from you. If you need further assistance, please reply to this email and include any previously requested information. We would be happy to assist you, but need further information to proceed. Thank you, JJ Customer Service ROBLOX Category:Fake Support Tickets